Frailty, thy Name is Woman
by Shaylla
Summary: In a time when women have no standing, no say in the world, Kagome Dyer proves that not all women are frail and useless. After the death of her parents, Kagome and her sister Kikyou are sent to live with their uncle Naraku. Having lost his own title in so


**Frailty, thy Name is Woman**

**Chapter 1**

The sun shown brightly through the stone covered streets of Fantenay Le Comte, whose

streets were filled with men and women chatting animatedly in the lazy afternoon. A lighthearted

buzz seemed to float through the air along with excited chatter and elegant laughter. It was a

common sight in the middle of May as the Noblemen and Noblewoman made their preparations

for the Summer Festival. Though the weather was still frigid babble of dresses, music, social class,

and politics that would take place at the Festival seemed to have everyone excited with

anxiousness. The Summer Festival was only days away and all the women were out searching for

the perfect gowns to wear. Something stunning, form fitting but nothing of treasonous color.

Though hearts were light none forgot the strictness of status and clothing. Purples and reds were

out of the question for fear of being caught with high treason, which could lead to flogging or

even demotion of status.

This thought was one of many flooding Kagome Dyer's mind as she thumbed the indigo

gown in front of her. Gazing at the elaborate material she noticed the neckline dipped dangerously

in a half circled pattern, no doubt leaving onlookers to gape with bated breath. A scandalous piece

of work to say the least, with pink cloth sticking out of slits in the indigo fabric. It was just on the

edge of sinful. Kagome's lips tugged up at the corners in a mischievous way, knowing that she

would be forced to answer for the bold attire almost made her giddy with excitement. Having had

struggled with the laws on what could and could not be work it always gave her great pleasure to

test the lines. She found it quite ridiculous for the church to put such strict guidelines on clothing,

not only the cut of the fabric and the color but also the type of fabric it was made of. Satins for

instance could not be work to certain events or even by certain people, especially if in the

presence of the King or Queen. Clothing was only one of the many issues causing Kagome's brow

to wrinkle in frustration at that moment. It was not against the law only frowned upon for a

women's face to not be painted a ghostly white when out in public but that did not stop her from

feeling outraged at her lack of free will. She preferred to have her skin glowing with a light blush

of warmth rather than look like the stone white statues on display at court.

Having not realized just how deep in thought she had been, Kagome couldn't hold back

the slight jump of her body as a chilled hand was placed on her arm just above her elbow. Turning

her head to the unknown person she had to blink a few times before realizing whom it was she

was looking at. A tall woman with stringy black hair stared with a piercing brown gaze at her

worry seeming to be etched all over her face. A thin raspy voice that seemed to match her thin,

unhealthy looking frame waft-ed over Kagome. "Madam Dyer, is there something amiss?"

Noticing the woman's gaze move to the dress and back again she couldn't help but describe the

poor thing as agitated, wringing her hands and seeming to prance in that one spot. It took

Kagome a moment to finally look to the dress where the woman kept looking in her skittish kind

of way, and finally caught on to the cause of distress. Her fist was tightly clenched on the stunning

fabric, knuckles white from the strain. For a moment all she could do was watch as if she were

another person altogether, the indigo material creased in her grasp as if pleading with her to let

go. In a quick jerk like motion she had released the piece of clothing using the palm of her hand to

smooth out the folds. Giving the lady a sheepish smile she picked up the dress and draped it gently

over her arm. "Oh Ms. Sweizer please forgive me. I think the excitement of the Summer Festival

has me boiling to burst. I would like to try this wonderful piece of artwork on thought."

Ms. Sweizer relaxed and gently smiled back at Kagome as she nodded. With a flourish of

her bony hand she directed her to the dressing screens along the back wall. Making a beeline for

the screen she let her gaze move further down the wall where her older sister was slowly spinning

to see every angle of the forest green dress hugging her form. With a modestly cut neck and black

lace trimming it looked like the usual dress seen at most Festivals, but upon closer inspection her

sisters long chocolate colored hair paired with misty blue eyes and proper pale face made her look

positively exotic. It was that same foreign look that had Kagome squirming with envy. Her dear

sister "The Exquisite Baroness Kikyou Dyer", so graciously dubbed by John Staple, the Viscount

of Fontenay Le Comte, had a keen ability to simply smile at a man and have his mouth water with

want. As if to put a point to her accusing thoughts Philip Lamar, a Gentleman and Courtier, stood

from the stool he had been admiring Kikyou from to smile and nod his approval to the selection.

Being single, Mr. Lamar had offered to escort the ladies in their search for proper attire. He was

not a bad man, quite in some cases and very witty, Kagome simply hated watching him trail

behind Kikyou like a lovesick pup. Shaking her head slightly as the two laughed at a secret

whisper passed between the two she moved behind the screen and let Ms. Sweizer help her out of

the tan dress she currently wore.

Once in the indigo dress, the sleeves adjusted over her arms and her *farthingale in place,

Kagome stepped from behind the screen to gaze in the full sized mirror. For a moment she did not

recognize the woman looking back at her. Realization dawned as Ms. Sweizer smiled, her raspy

voice once again filling the air. "Madam, I must say you look stunning!" A wide smile graced her

soft lips as she examined her thin waist accented by the half corset she wore just under the indigo

gown. Just as Kagome had guessed the neck cut low over her bosom in a taunting way that left

little to be desired. She was just starting to admire the intriquit placing of pink in the design when

a breathless gasp steered her attention to the right. Kikyou and Philip stood staring at Kagome,

both reactions very different. While the shocked gasp had obviously come from Kikyou's open

mouth, a stunned expression on her disbelieving face, Philip openly stared at the exposed skin of

her4 neck, seeming to be in a daze. It was Kikyou's harsh voice that finally brought his attention

back. "…IT'S CRIMINAL!" While Kikyou openly showed her dislike Philip coughed

uncomfortably into his hand. "I think what Kikyou is trying to say is, wouldn't it be more prudent

to go with something…" pausing to make a careful choice on his words he finally gave a light

shrug, his words blunt "less revealing?"

Kagome took a moment to compose herself, struggling not to laugh. "On the contrary

Philip, I think this is the most prudent choice I could make. The colors are odd, but rather nice

and I am breaking no laws by wearing it." As she turned back to the mirror to look at the dress

once more Philip chanced a hesitant glance at Kikyou. The girl was silently fuming, with a flip of

her skirt she turned and headed for the door to await her sister outside. Kagome vaguely noticed

Philip fallowing her sister out the door before turning to Ms. Sweizer who looked as if the King

had sent his Knights after her. "How much is owed?" After a moments pause she directed

Kagome back to the screen "A *shilling, six pence and half groat Madam."

After purchasing the so-called "criminal" dress Kagome left, her heals lightly clicking on

the ground. As she approached Kikyou and Philip, who were speaking in hushed tones, they

quickly looked to her before Philip offered to carry the boxed dress. With a gentle smile Kagome

handed over the item. Turning to comment on the dress Kikyou had purchased and hopefully

lighten the mood once more, she felt a wave of irritation as Kikyou turned her back and stepped

into the carriage. Taking a deep breath Kagome followed, sitting to the right of her sister, Philip

seated across from the two. An uncomfortable silence fell over the group, feeling more awkward

with each passing moment. Philip, not able to stomach the silence any longer, turned to the girls.

"Did word reach you about the scandal of Princess Elizabeth and Thomas Seymour?" Kagome

glanced over at Kikyou, but she continued to avert her gaze out of the window. Holding back a

sigh she looked back to Philip noticing his held breath. "Only whispers, it was only a matter of

time before something happened. She has been living with him and his wife for nearing a year

now." Brightening at the response Philip nodded, a baritone laugh slipping from him. "I dare say

its being called the scandal of the century!" Kagome shook her head lightly, "She claims to have

not bedded him, and I believe her. There was no reason to bed him." Throwing his hands up with

a snort, "She is a woman, that is reason enough." Kagome's eyes narrowed on Philip, sending a

cold chill down his spine. Everyone in their company knew Kagome's view on how women were

treated. Her words came out between clenched teeth, "Scandal Philip, is judging guilty simply

because she is a woman. If she is guilty he as well should be."

Philip's face paled, he had not meant to be at odds with the choice of topic. Only to

instigate talk at all. Before the stunned gentleman could instigate any kind of reply Kikyou's

cutting voice intervened. "Scandal is that thing!" Hand shooting forward Kikyou's thin finger

pointed accusingly to the box positioned next to Philip on the blue cushion. "Our poor Princess

Elizabeth shall have little to fret about when word of Kagome Dyer's attire reaches court!"

By the end of her tirade Kikyou was heaving in breaths, her corset allowing for little air. Kagome

turned her angry eyes on her boiling sister, voice above the conversational volume. "Well, I dare

say you will have little to worry about since it is my name that will warrant such talk. Everyone

from here to the court itself is aware of the ridiculousness of those laws." As the two women

glared across to one another, Philip chimed in. His voice hissed at little over a whisper. There

was a slight edge to his tone and a demanding feel to his words. "While those in the carriage may

keep to themselves I have little doubt that any person, be it Nobleman or milkmaid, beyond

would sooner turn blasphemy against either of you ladies for a simple shilling in their pockets. So

I beg of you, stop this nonsense!" Silence filled the carriage, seeming to last forever. With a light

puffing noise Kikyou turned to look out the window once more. Kagome quickly followed suite.

Kagome looked out the curtained window in silence as she watched the filled streets.

Them coming upon their home she noticed sitting just in front of the door was a dark black

buggy, a single horse pawing at the soft ground impatiently. Kikyou seemed to have noticed this

as well, having turned her head in Kagome's direction. Furrowing her brow she let her voice

reach her sister "What has brought Dr. Whickney out do you think?" Shaking her head in

confusion Kagome barely waited for the carriage to stop before throwing herself from inside,

dress forgotten. Skirts billowing behind herself she didn't make it to the oak door before their

mother, Baroness Isabel Dyer, met her. The drawn, tired look on her face caused Kagome to

stop mid-step, her heart jumping into her throat. Something felt wrong, horrible even. At that

moment Kagome felt like the world was crashing down on her. Looking into her mothers eyes

she knew right then that something was changing and she felt helpless to stop it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

"Frailty, thy Name is Woman." - Hamlet

farthingale - hopped skirt

shilling - 12 penny

half groat - 2 penny

six pence - 6 penny

240 penny = 1 pound = 400.00 (Today)

~~~

Thank you for reading my little story. I am not very good at starting off but I very well intend to have a lot of twists in this one. I would like to give an apology to GloomingPeace. I had posted this first chapter while on my way out of work and was in a hurry. The summary I gave didn't do my train of thought justice. I am sorry if this first chapter confused you. Please read on though, I would like to have input from anyone willing to give it.

Future warning, I did study the period to try and get all my facts correct but if there are a few things off as far as dates or the like I did it for a reason.

Thanks bunches,

Shaylla


End file.
